


Caballeros bastardos

by Tanisbarca



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanisbarca/pseuds/Tanisbarca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samwell Tarly imaginaba multitud de conversaciones con Jon Nieve. Y nunca llevaba a cabo ninguna de ellas. Friendship y leve matiz romántico. Sam/Jon unilateral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caballeros bastardos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes. Todo es obra de George R.R. Martin.

Samwell jamás se olvidaba de en dónde estaba. Se lo recordaba el frío constante, el graznido ocasional de los cuervos y el sempiterno dolor hueco y sordo que le martilleaba la cabeza. También las burlas de los demás, convertidas en meros susurros sólo ante el paso de Jon Nieve. Sam a veces preferiría estar muerto y otras bien lejos, quizá en algún lugar cálido y reconfortante, en dónde se sintiera parte indispensable del lugar.

Jon solía regañarlo sobre eso. Le decía siempre que allí, en el Muro, todos eran piezas que hacían falta, de una manera o de otra. Sam no lo creía pero de todas formas asentía y se callaba, manteniendo sus amargas y oscuras cavilaciones muy dentro de sí.

Leer era lo único que le lograba mantener tranquilo y a salvo. Eso y tal vez observas los movimientos de Jon mientras luchaba a medias contra los hermanos negros, abajo en el patio. La gracilidad de sus estocadas se le antojaba digna de una canción. Pero estaba seguro de que si le decía algo como eso, Jon le replicaría que nadie cantaba canciones sobre un bastardo. Que nadie querría oírlas aún así. Los bardos cantaban sobre caballeros de brillante armadura, como la de Jaime Lannister. Sam pensaría entonces que si pudiese haber elegido, le habría gustado nacer bastardo. Jon no sabía realmente cuan duro podía llegar a ser el tener un apellido noble y el deber de mantenerlo en alto. Él lo sabía, había vivido bajo esa presión y fracasado en el intento.

Sam no se lo decía nunca a Jon pero muchas veces querría ser como él. Fuerte de carácter, valiente e inteligente. Nieve representaba esa clase de libertad que Sam no había conocido. Si Jon lo supiera seguramente estallaría, mascullando cualquier tipo de argumento sobre que era mejor ser cualquier cosa a lo que era él. Que nadie te respetaba o te quería si eras un bastardo sin madre.

Siempre imaginaba una conversación así, para poder objetar a cambio que Jon se equivocaba, Sam sí hacía esas cosas.

Sólo que Jon no quería verlo.


End file.
